What Comes Around, Goes Around
by Pandaz and Poetry
Summary: The Doctor looked one last time at the clearing, as his daughter disappeared from sight. “Good luck.” Part of the "13" series.
1. Prologue

"Happy birthday," the man said.

He was a fairly tall man, with spiky brown hair that sprang upwards—a fringe hung down from one side of his face. He wore a long brown coat, a blue suit and a faded red tie with small blue stripes. Strange enough, his shoe choice were bright red converse, which did not at all match his style of clothing.

It was October 31st, 2009. Her birthday.

"Oh, daddy, it's _beautiful_!" she exclaimed. "It's _just_ like yours!"

She was a tall girl for her age, with waist-long matching brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She wore a brown shirt with the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's logo on it, and dark-tinted jeans. She wore converse as well, but a glittery sapphire substituted the red. Many round bracelets circled her wrists, and she wore one dangling silver earring with a sapphire attached, and one dangling gold earring with a ruby attached.

She grinned, clapping her hands.

"And here's your key." He held it out with a smile.

Her face filled with more excitement, as she grabbed the key and hurried to open the doors of the blue police box.

When the lock clicked, the young teen threw open the door and clambered inside. Her brown eyes widened in awe, staring at the large interior. It was just like the TARDIS, but there was something different.

"Blue!" she cried. "You tinted the lights _blue_!"

"Your favorite color."

"Oh, daddy, it's perfect!" she said. "Oh, but I'm going to miss you _terribly_."

"Oh, _noooo_," he laughed. "I'll be back before you know it. You won't miss me a _bit_."

"So it's all mine?"

"It's all yours." He told her. He headed back towards the door. "Well, Karma, I guess this is good-bye for now."

"Oh, daddy, don't cry," Karma said, running to hug him one last time, to make the tears go away. She stepped back and saluted him. "Well, Doctor, I shall see you soon."

The Doctor smiled. He started out the door. Halfway out, he paused.

"Karma?"

"Yes?"

"Here. A little . . . side present." The Doctor shrugged off his coat and held it out. "A little something to remind you of me."

Karma took the coat, slipping it over her fragile shoulders.

"Thank you," she called, but the door was already closed.

Karma grinned, running back towards the middle of her TARDIS. Pulling a few switches, and pushing a few buttons, she started it.

* * *

The Doctor looked one last time at the clearing, as his daughter disappeared from sight.

"Good luck."


	2. No Ordinary 13 year old

"So, where to first?" Karma wondered aloud; it was a habit of hers. "Symeron? Kishana? Cyborg? Blospakf? I wonder . . . Daddy, what do you thi . . ." she trailed off, remembering that her father was no longer there.

She turned slowly back to the navigation screen. There was a number pad, and a letter board.

And a big, bright red button with the word 'Random' printed in large, black letters. Karma grinned. That was just like her dad. He was one strange man. That would make her strange, too, though.

How was she different from her father, besides her age and gender difference?

Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Captain Jack Hardess. Her dad talked so much about them. _That's _it. _That's _what's different. She didn't have a companion.

But when she was born, he didn't have a companion. He hadn't had one for a long time. But why hadn't he . . . ?

Karma shook her brunette head. If he'd wanted her to know, he would've told her, she decided.

"I guess . . . we'll go with random!" she said, pressing the big red button.

The room was spinning—literally.

"Whoa!" Karma grabbed onto the rail on the side of the middle of her TARDIS.

As soon as it stopped, she let out a long breath.

"Now isn't that homey?" she said, laughing.

Karma tested her balance, before heading toward the door. But just as she was reaching for the door handle, she heard a whistling sound. Like—whistling. Like her sonic screwdriver—

Before she could finish that thought, the door opened.

"See, Rose? It opens just fine. Your key must be chipped—"

The man stopped as soon as he saw Karma. They blinked at each other. A female stood behind the stranger.

Then, they spoke.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in the TARDIS?!" they shouted in unison. "What am _I_ doing here?! This is _my_ ship!"

The blond, Rose, blinked.

"Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Karma snapped.

"Well, I'm Rose Tyler, and he," she said, pointing at the startled, bald male, "is the Doctor."

Karma looked skeptical. That man was _not_ her father.

"Well, Rose Tyler," she said; Rose noticed that she said it in the same manner that the Doctor had countless times before. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"That man is not the Doctor!"

"You're an annoying little girl—" the Doctor began.

"How would you know?!" Rose asked, a little angry.

"Because my name is Karma, and I'm the Doctor's Daughter." she said. "And you don't look a thing like my father!"

Rose looked taken a back.

"The Doctor has a kid?"

"I have a kid?" he said. "But I hate kids."

"See? You don't even know me. You're not the Doctor."

"Yes he is!" Rose argued.

Rose Tyler was a young, pretty woman with bottle blond hair and brown eyes. She wore jeans and a black shirt, with a bright pink jacket.

The Doctor was a tall, bald man wearing all black. Leather jacket, black pants, black shirt.

"You're not the Doctor." Karma said. "Get out!"

The Doctor was looking around.

"This isn't my TARDIS, Rose," he told the blonde. "It's different. This isn't where we left it."

"Then get out!" Karma yelled.

The Doctor and Rose looked disgruntled, but headed for the door.

"We're obeying a 13-year-old?" Rose whispered as they headed out.

"I doubt she's only 13." The Doctor said. "She couldn't possibly be only 13."

They were outside now.

"Look."

The TARDIS was disappearing. Rose blinked.

"But! How?"

"Like I said, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. "That's no ordinary 13-year-old."

* * *

**Okay, I am sooooooo sorry, but I'm totally stuck on this!! It may be a while before it's updated....please see** _One Last Dance_**, as it is the prequel to this. THANKIES!**

**Panda, out!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey. I am posting this because this story is put on hiatus. I'm writing the prequel to this, called 'One Last Dance.'

Please reveiw it. And go to my page to vote for the name of the fic after "One Last Dance."

Please, help, because if you don't, it will only take longer for me to take this story off of hiatus.

This is _**REALLY**_ important. You want this story? Help me complete "One Last Dance" so I can start this story back up.

Thank you, please help!

Panda, out.


End file.
